Summer Rain
by Palest Blue
Summary: Something dark haunts the nightly streets of Mystic Falls and it seems to take special interest in Bonnie. In the darkest time of her life, she finds help from someone she would have never expected. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of VD!
1. Prolog

Bonnie sighed as she finally left the school building and hurried to her car. She had promised her Grandma to stop by for dinner at six, and she was running really late by now.

It was one of the days she should have stayed in bed. She really should have. Because the moment she had awoken she had knewn everything would go wrong, and her intuition, if that had been the cause for the premonition, sure as hell hadn't betrayed her.

Muttering to herself, Bonnie remembered how she had left her homework on the desk in her room, had returned to get it when she'd realized it, and had finally been too late for school. When she'd hurried to class she had dropped her homework and it had been scattered all across the hall, where Tyler Smallwood had found it, including a note she had written to Elena in class the day before, in which they had discussed pretty intimate stuff about Elena and Stefan.

Bonnie huffed and ruffled her hair. Everything had pretty much gone straight to hell from there. And after the final bell, when she had hoped to escape school and be able to bury herself in her bed until the bad luck passed and she would once again be able to face the world, she had gotten detention for swearing in the classroom. So after cheerleading practice she sat in a room, bored, doing stupid detention work.

It just wasn't fair.

And it sure as hell wasn't her day.

Of course she had to try several times until her key would go into the lock on the drivers side door of her car.

Damn it all.

She opened the door and was glad to get in the car, because that meant she would be at her Grandma's soon. And more importantly it meant she could finally leave school grounds.

She hadn't even finished that thought, when she knew there was something wrong yet again. And this time it wasn't the kind of wrong that meant detention or dropping your stuff in the school hallway.

There was someting in the parking lot with her, she knew it with uncanny certainty. And whatever it was, it wasn't human.

_That would just make my day. _She thought, wishing herself back to the days in which she hadn't known of vampires and witches, the days in which she had believed her grandma to be a silly old lady telling ghost stories.

Bonnie hurried getting in the car. She could feel the presence in the parking lot drawing closer. There were light footsteps on the pavement. Cold sweat started covering her palms, her heart beat so fast in her chest that she had trouble breathing.

And she couldn't close the car door fast enough. She knew it was there, even though it was too dark for her to see anything beside the few lights that were illuminating scattered windows in the school building.

She wouldn't get the chance to cll for help when that thing, whatever it was, got to her. She knew that as sure as the fact that, if she didn't leave right now, she would leave this parking lot in a body bag.

Cold breath tingled on her skin, just when she finally slammed the door shut and started the engine in a hurry.

It took three fucking times until it finally roared to life.

Bonnie drove to her grandmas faster than ever in her life.

She didn't look back once.


	2. Chapter 1

Bonnie slammed her locker shut and turned on her heel. She was running late – yet again – and she wasn't going to risk detention for the second time in one week.

She had promised her grandma to be very careful and not walk about alone in the dark, though that was something her grandma hadn't really needed to ask. After what had happened in the parking lot, Bonnie sure as hell wasn't going to wander the streets alone in the comming weeks.

„Hey, Elena!", she called as she saw Elenas long brown hair disappear behind the next corner.

„Wait for me!"

With a loud swear she fell into a dead run to make it to class in time.

And connected with something hard.

Bonnie heared her books fall and scatter across the hallway floor or the second time this week. She lost balance and fell over, landing ungracefully on her behind.

„For God's sake.", she yelled.

But when she looked up to see who or what she had just run into, she fell silent. Light blue eyes were staring smugly into her face. Damon fucking Salvatore. That just about made this week the worst of her life. And when she saw his lips tilt up in an ironic smile, she knew she wouldn't make it to class on time.

If she made it to class at all.

„What are you doing here?", she let out.

„Well, now." He chided, shaking head slightly. „I'm visiting my little brother, making sure he stays out of trouble."

„Yeah. What the hell, Damon." Bonnie felt awkward sitting on the floor in front of him, so she got up and found that she still had to tilt her head back to look him in the eyes.

„Now get out of my way, I'm late for class."

„Mmmmh." He stepped in so close she could smell his skin, an intoxicating scent she was definately _not _going to think about right now. His lips dropped to her ear, almost touching.

She could feel his light breath on her skin and hated herself for feeling her knees grow weak.

„Now, Bonnie, I could help you with that litte problem, make your teacher remember how you were already in the room when class started.", he whispered, his voice a hint deeper than usual.

„But you'd have to do something for me in return, you know?"

She couldn't answer him, couldn't move.

And hated it.

„I...", she tried, but his breath caressing the skin just below her earlobe made her fall silent again.

„What do you say, Bonnie?" There was a hint of a self satified smile in his tone that reminded her that she didn't want to let him know he had any kind of power over her.

With a deep breath she reminded herself of the fact that she was a strong woman. A woman who could do whatever she wanted. He held no power over her.

„Go to hell, Damon Salvatore.", she said and pushed him away hard. He didn't move, for all it was worth she could have pushed against a solid wall.

„The necklace, Bonnie.", he said, his eyes smoldering his lips a thin line of dissatisfaction.

„You listen carefully damon, because I'm not going to say this again: You. Can't. Have. It.", she spat out and stepped away from him. She got down on her knees to pick up her books, ignoring him completely. Maybe that would make him go away.

Damon Salvatore didn't take a lack of attention very well.

And sure enough, when she looked up, her books in der hands, he was gone.

Bonnie was ten minutes late when she got into her chair in English literature. And Mrs. Holloway was not pleased.

_Damn you, Damon Salvatore._

Elena and Stefan sat in front of her, and she ripped a small piece of paper out of her notebook and scribbled:

_Hey Elena. I have to tell you about something that happened yesterday after detention. I think there might be something besides you know what in this town._

_Yesterday I tought maybe I had imagined it, so I didn't call you. But this morning I woke up and I just knew it was real._

_Oh, and just now when I was on my way to class Stefans brother paid me a visit about the you know what._

_B._

_P.S.: Show this to Stefan_

She managed to slip it to Elena and waited for their responses. While she did, she tried to pay attention to what Mrs. Holloway was saying, taking scarce notes. When Elena gave her the little paper slip back, she opened it and read it, careful not to let Holloway see it.

_Let's talk about this in lunch!_, Elene had written. And Stefan, in his neat handwriting, had added: _I told D. To stay away from you, I am so sorry about this. I am going to talk to him again._

_About that other thing – we are going to pick you up tonight after detention, so you don't have to be out there in the dark alone._

Bonnie tried to pass the time until lunch by paying attention in her classes. But soon enough she drifted off, thinking about something she was trying very hard not to think about.

His eyes were so freaking beautiful. Why couldn't the bad things in life be ugly as hell? That would have made it a lot easier.

Don't think about him.

Don't _think_ about him.

Damn you, Bonnie, you are thinking about him.

Every time she caught herself picturing things she really shouldn't be picturing, Bonnie pinched the skin of her left forearm. But even negative reinforcement couldn't keep her thoughts from wandering.

Damon smiled in the morning sun as he realized that no oe saw him. They never did.

Even now, bathed in sunlight, sitting in a tree that didn't shield him completely from their view, noone turned and gaped and screamed.

He had been probing the minds of some of the kids in the classroom he was watching, though the only one he was really interested in was that of the young witch staring blankly into space before her.

There had been times in which he had listened to Elenas thoughts, but that had become boring after a while... all she thought about was his little brother, and as much as he wanted to know what Elena thought and hoped and dreamed, he really didn't wanna know what kissing his broody-eyes-brother was like.

_Yuck._

So it was the thought if the girl sitting behind Elena that he had tuned into today. She had just told herself that she was a really bad girl.

Very, very bad.

And he wondered what she could have possibly done to think something like that.

Damons brows furrowed when her mind wondered of and he found the answer to that question.

He nearly fell out of the tree.

Okay, now not that it was a strange thing for women in general to be obsessed with him. He was damn hot and he had so much style.

But Bonnie Bennett?

Damon shrugged and started to smile. Now that was something he would sure as hell be able to work to his advantage.

He jumed out of the tree and landed smoothly in frehly cut grass.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey all you lovelies!

Thanks for the nice&kind reviews! Enjoy the next chapter (there is some nice 'dreamy-damon-time' ahead ;) )

* * *

„And then I got into the car and drove to my grandma's as fast as I could.", Bonnie finished. Elena and Stefan looked at her, two sets of eyes – one dark blue, one irritatingly green – fixed on her.

„And you didn't see what it was?", Stefan whispered. They sat at their usual lunchtable, silently going over the evenets of the last day.

„No, I didn't. And I sure als hell wasn't going to turn back to look, you know? But believe me when I tell you, that it was nothing good."

Stefan huffed and sratched his forehead. His eyes grew weary, and Bonnie shook her head.

„Before you say anything, it wasn't Damon."

Stefans forehead wrinkled.

„Stefan, I am not just some ordinary girl, okay? I feel the presence of people I know... for instance, I know that your creepy damn annoying brother has been sitting outside our Literature class this morning.

Stefan nodded, looking at his hands. „Yeah, that is true."

Elena looked at him and then turned to Bonnie. „Wait." she said. „Why would he..."

Stefan shrugged and huffed. „Who knows what he's up to now."

„So you see I would have known it was him, but it was a presence I have never felt before."

Elena looked at her, concern in her eyes. „We are going to go wherever you go, Bonnie, until we find out what that thing is. Right?", she added in Stefans direction. He nodded.

„And speaking of dark presences, so Damon payed you another visit this morning?"

Bonnie nodded. „He has been following me ever since he found out I had this." She pulled the amulet out of her shirt and held it up.

„So he's still trying to open the tomb?", Elena asked. Stefan nodded. It was easy to tell he was not happy about it, but didn't know how to stop his brother from trying anyways.

„But as long as he doesn't have the amulet he can't, right?", Bonnie asked. Stefan nodded. „Not unless there is another way. But I know of only that one, and seeing that Damon is still following you around because of this thing, he hasn't found another way, either."

„Yeah, well, you know, I'm not afraid of him. He knows I could just set him on fire if he tries anything stupid, and he can't touch the amulet without being burned by it, so I feel pretty safe, actually."

Stefan nodded. „Just don't underestimate my brother, Bonnie. He is used to getting what he wants." Stefan shot a quick glance at Elena. „And he is not a very good loser."

Yeah, Bonnie had figured that one out all by herself, thank you very much. But that didn't change a thing about the fact that she just knew he wouldn't really hurt her.

But then again, maybe her gut wasn't all that reliable after all, because if it told her not to be afraid of an undead guy that killed just for the fun of it, well...

„Bonnie?" Bonnie looked up from the slice of pizza on her plastic tray and found Elenas sparkling eyes on her.

„What?"

„I just wanted to know when you get off tonight."

„Oh." Damn, her thoughts had started to wander again, and this time she hadn't even noticed how the pictures of messy dark hair and a set of intriguing eyes that looked at her in slight amusement had intruded her thoughts.

„Yeah, ehm..." Bonnie tried to remember what she had been about to say. Oh, right.

„At six, after practice and detention."

„Okay. We'll pick you up at Mrs. Holloways, then. Don't go out alone, you understand?", Stefan asked, and she nodded.

The day passed very slowly, seconds trickled by, converged to form a small stream of minutes, until they became hours. All the while, Bonnie couldn't think of anything but the one thing she didn't want to think about.

It was ten minutes to six when she got out of detention and stuffed her things into her locker before slamming it shut, her bookback slung over her left shoulder.

She knew he was there before she could see him, just like she had been able to when he had lurked outside of the classroom that morning.

„Damon, where are you?", she asked silently, knowing he could hear her all the same.

„You are one talented little witch." His voice was rhaspy, a little different than his usual selfsatisfied tone.

„Yeah, so will you please show yourself?", Bonnie asked impatiently.

He appeared in front of her out of thin air.

„Good evening, Bonnie.", he said, tilting his head to one side. There was a polite smile on his lips.

„Will you ever stop trying to get that thing from me, Damon?"

He chuckled. „What thing, Bonnie?", he asked, stepping up closer to her. His skin smelled mouthwatering.

„You know, maybe there are things I cannot have from you.", he whispered, his face an inch away from hers. „But I hope there are things you are willing to give, because..." he stroked her right cheek with one of his cool, smooth thumbs. „...I cannot resist you, Bonnie Bennett."

Her body turned to wax once again. And Bonnie wondered if there was a single woman on the planet that would be able to resist him, even with pure vervein flowing through her veins.

Damon smiled, and she wondered if he could read her thoughts.

She really hoped he couldn't, and tried to compose herself just in case.

She would think good thoughts. How she hated him. How he couldn't have anything from her. Anything. At. All.

„Bonnie, you wanna know the difference between good girls and bad girls?" His eyes immobilized her to the extend that she didn't even remember how to breathe properly. All she could do was nod.

Why the hell was she nodding?!

„The bad girls, Bonnie..." his thumb stroked her cheek again. „...have so much more fun."

Oh God. The word 'fun' rolled off his tongue like an invitation. An invitation that, true enough, a good girl would never accept.

„Damon...", she started. But the words didn't wanna leave her mouth. She just couldn't tell him to stay the hell away from her, to go find some other girl he could take home tonight.

His eyes wandered over her face, from her eyes to her lips, to her troat, back and forth. And she felt beautiful and almost seductive under the caresses of his light blue gaze.

She really wasn't the kind of girl that fell for the dark mysterious one, much more so if that guy was dangerous.

But damn her, she couldn't resist him. And the fact that he knew that, made her want to turn and run, to hide somewhere he would never find her. She wanted to scream at him, slap him in the face, cry for help.

But all she could do was stand there, her back pressed tightly against her locker.

„Damon, I..."

„Shhhhht.", he made, laying one smooth long finger over her lips.

It was almost enough to drive her insane.

„Enough talk.", he whispered.

And then, so slowly she would have had all the time she needed to run, he closed the small distance between them. His lips brushed hers so lightly. Bonnie was almost shocked at how gentle his touch was. A minute ago she would have believed it impossible that he was capable of such a thing.

And though she had all the reasons to stop him, and knew she would have been able to, she found that she kissed him back.

His arms snaked around her back and he pulled her even closer. She could smell the scent of his expansive leather jacket now, and the intoxicating aroma of his skin.

It was just too much.

Damon tried to be as gentle as he could. He knew that Bonnies resistance was huge, even though she seemed to give in to him. The moment he did the wrong thing – hurt her or scare her – his pants would be literally on fire, and he would never again get a chance to get to her.

Her scent was breathtaking, he had never noticed it before. And as his canines started to push out of his upper jaw, he tried very hard to compose himself. If he bit her here, drank just a droplet of her blood, it would be over.

He knew she could tell his teeth had changed, but she didn't seem to mind. It had been a very long time since someone had not been afraid in his presence. It felt strange. He hated it. But at the same time, it was intoxicating.

And so, as he kissed Bonnie Bennett, her lean body pressed tightly against his, her breath becomming ragged until she moaned softly into his mouth, he had to remind himself that this was all about the necklace, all about Katherine.


End file.
